


Line In The Sand

by missilemuse



Series: In Love With Hate [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Feud, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missilemuse/pseuds/missilemuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, the way I see it, we could keep fighting their fight, or we could try and figure out why they are the way they are with each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line In The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, Hamish Watson-Holmes is the biological son of Sherlock Holmes and Harriet Watson. He was introduced to me by [valeria2067](http://valeria2067.tumblr.com/), who gets all the credit for creating an amazing character.
> 
> Mia Donovan, Sally Donovan's daughter, is the brain-child of [devinleighbee](http://devinleighbee.tumblr.com/) and [shoydragon](http://shoydragon.tumblr.com/), two of the dynamic trio who run FYJFF on Tumblr.

“Hamish W. H.” Mia chanted, her voice echoing sonorously in the confines of the old chemistry lab, as she read the name off his work-book. “Why do you write your name like that?”

“It’s loads better than writing two full last names,” Hamish replied blandly as he swirled the Erlenmeyer flask gently with a look of concentration on his face. “You are supposed to be watching the litmus strip.”

Mia rolled her eyes, “It’s still blue. Jeez! You could give me something more important to do than simply watch a paper change colour.”

“It’s the most important part of the experiment,” Hamish protested vehemently. “I’m supposed to add this in just as it happens.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mia shoot a guilty look at the thin strip of paper dipped into the bubbling beaker on the far corner of their table, but her attention was right back to his notebook, pondering his initials.

“So what do they stand for?” she asked in that straightforward manner she had.

Hamish groaned inwardly. He had been hoping to avoid this for as long as possible.

He knew that Mia’s mom was a DI (as she made it a point to mention it at least once a day). Unfortunately, Hamish knew very well that despite his father’s hard-won fame, there were precious few coppers at the Yard who genuinely respected him. Most were simply obsequious to have a chance to have their case solved and bask in the borrowed glory. He hoped fervently that Mia’s mum wasn’t one of those people.

“Well, the W stands for Watson, and the H stands for- DUCK!” He yelled as the glass on the burner belched smoke and cracked down the middle with a sharp sound, seconds before it exploded.

In the silence that followed, Hamish found his heart thudding unsteadily as he made his way around the counter. To his utter relief, Mia had thrown herself behind the sheltered marble counter-top and was completely unhurt. He ignored the stinging spots on his hands and the cut below his right eye as he scrambled to help her up.

Mia looked paler as she got to her feet, “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s nothing,” Hamish shrugged, though his shaking voice betrayed him. “I’ve had far worse.”

To add insult to injury the liquid that had fallen to the counter started sputtering and smoking.

Hamish rubbed his hands across his eyes, “Oh dear, Dad’s going to kill me.”

“Don’t think anyone heard that. How will he know?” Mia said, starting to gather their stuff hurriedly.

The smoke alarm sent up an unholy wail. Mia froze.

“That’s how,” Hamish muttered unnecessarily.

Mia slumped down on a stool dejectedly, before a corner of her mouth quirked up in a wry grin. “Well, at least I didn’t miss it.” Hamish looked up, to see her prodding a soggy strip of paper lying within the wreck with the toe of her shoe. It was still blue.

They were still laughing when the teacher found them.

 ***

Sally was neck deep in paper-work when her phone rang with a completely unfamiliar caller.

“Detective Inspector Donovan,” she answered absently.

“Hello, I’m Mrs. Bradley, Headmistress at St. Benedict’s.”

Sally’s first instinct was to leap up from her seat at the severe voice. She curbed it as well as the irrational stab of panic before answering smoothly, “Yes Mrs. Bradley, is something the matter?”

“I just wanted to inform you that Mia has been detained in the school for an extra four hours. She was found conducting an illegal and potentially dangerous experiment in the chemistry lab after hours. There was a minor accident-”

“Is Mia alright?” Sally cut across the prim speech, already on her feet, one hand flying to get her coat draped on the back of her chair.

Some of her panic must have translated into her tone, because the Head’s next words were a lot less severe. “She’s perfectly fine, Ms. Donovan. Please calm down. I just wanted to speak with you and the parents of the boy who was with her at the time. Could you please come and collect her by five? I’ll have a word with all of you then. This is the first time Mia has done something like this and I would like it to be the last.”

“I’ll be there,” Sally automatically replied. But her mind was no longer in the conversation. _Her Mia... the perfect student... illegal experiment after hours..._

And last but not the least- ‘ _WHAT BOY?’_

***

Hamish banged his head against the school bench once and again once more. “This is sooooo boring.”

Mia was doing her homework two desks away. “I agree. I’ve never been in detention before and never want to, again. Stop doing that, you’ll scrape the bandage off. Why aren’t you more worried?”

“Because dad’s in Brighton visiting Aunt Harry,” Hamish replied dully. “So, the real sentencing is postponed till he gets back.”

“What about your other dad? Won’t he be mad at you? The school will make our parents pay for the damages to the lab.”

Hamish rolled his eyes at her, “Father will only be annoyed that I botched the experiment and got hurt in the process. He can’t complain about me breaking into the lab. If he won’t allow me to use his in 221C, I’ll have to find my own way to have lab access. It’s only logical.”

Mia’s eyes were wide, “So the weirdness is genetic, then.”

“Oh shut up!” Hamish groused. “I don’t see you clambering the walls either. Your mum seems to be equally cool.”

“I’ve never been in detention before, never even been punished. I’m a prefect. Wouldn’t have become one if I had been a habitual law-breaker. It’ll be fun to see how she reacts.”

“The first time’s always the worst,” Hamish said with the air of an experienced offender. “You’ll get used to it.”

Mia coughed, “No, Hamish. There will not be a next time of a sharp glass instrument filled with a boiling liquid exploding in our faces. I was careless. Just because you’re a genius doesn’t mean that you can’t make mistakes.” She took a deep breath as she studied the angry red boils where the droplets had touched his pristine white skin. “You could’ve been seriously hurt. I’m sorry for being so irresponsible.”

“I did not make a mistake in my calculations,” Hamish protested vehemently. “And you’re not responsible for me. You’re my friend, not my Nanny. You’re supposed to always agree with me.”

“Then I won’t be much of a friend, will I?” Mia retorted. She considered his words. “And you’re right. We’re both equally responsible, okay?”

Before he could say anything else, the secretary, Mrs. Hale entered the schoolroom leading Sherlock. “You can speak to Hamish till Mia’s mother gets here. She is running a bit late.”

But his father had all but forgotten the teacher as soon as he spotted Hamish. He strode over to where Hamish was sitting and simply enveloped his son’s tiny hands in his own as he catalogued every burn, before lingering on the shallow cut below his eye that the school nurse had carefully cleaned and bandaged. Hamish could feel the lines around his father’s eyes relax as he confirmed that Hamish hadn’t suffered any lasting damage.”

“How many times have I told you to use goggles in the lab, especially when there’s a chance that something might explode.”

“I didn’t use goggles because nothing was supposed to explode. I did not make any mistakes. The litmus strip hadn’t even changed colour. The beaker wasn’t supposed to blow up like that.”

Sherlock scanned his son’s face intensely before asking, “Where’s the lab?”

“Fourth floor,” Hamish answered, completely nonplussed.

“Okay, stay put. I’ll be right back.” Sherlock pressed a swift kiss to his son’s forehead before leaving the room just as abruptly as he had entered it. Hamish exhaled noisily before collapsing back on the bench. His father hadn’t even acknowledged Mia.

Mia was still staring at the closed door. “Wow! You _were_ telling the truth. And you look just like him. Your father is really...” Hamish closed his eyes at the pause, “-tall?” Mia finished uncertainly.

_Nice first impression, father!_

 ***

“They’re both in room 2,” the assistant said, as she led Sally up the stairs. The boy’s father is here as well.

 “If you don’t mind, I would like to have a word alone with my daughter first.”

 “That’s all right. You can use the anteroom. I’ll fetch her.”

Sally was completely clueless about dealing with this situation. Mia had always been an active child but she had also been a stickler for rules, which was to be expected with Sally as a role model. Also, ever since she could understand, she had known that it was her and her mother against the world. In the initial years, both mother and daughter had battled a difficult situation, with Sally struggling to make ends meet on a constable’s pay. Mia had grown up awfully fast for her age, supporting Sally emotionally when she had needed it. Sally had foolishly hoped that her daughter would not be prone to the much dreaded teenage histrionic phase. Apparently, the rules of adolescence didn’t really care what Sally wanted.

It was the apologetic smile on Mia’s face as she entered the room that decided Sally. Mia was her daughter first and rules were rules.

Unfortunately, Mia spoke first. “Okay mum, please don’t be mad. I’m really, really sorry. I should’ve been more careful. First time offenders just get let off with a warning right?”

Sally sighed as the earnest gaze thawed her anger. “Mia, I’ve no idea what possessed you to break into a lab after hours, and who’s your new friend?”

“His name is Hamish. But, it’s as much my fault as it is his.”

Sally had been afraid of that. “How old is he? And how come you haven’t mentioned him before?”

Mia cocked her head to one side as she thought. “Actually, I don’t really know exactly how old he is. I have known him only for a couple of weeks. You were so busy with that new case. I thought I would invite him over on Sunday and you could meet him. I really like him, mum.” Mia added earnestly.

_Oh that’s it!_ Sally had been as patient as she could be. “Mia,” she started, then stopped as she realised that she had no idea how to continue. Tact had never been one of her skills. She never had an occasion to regret that as much as she did now. She tried again.

“Mia, I thought that I had some time before I needed to have this conversation with you. I know that you like this boy… Hamish is it? And he’s probably nice, but you should know that you’re at an age when you’ll find a lot of boys attractive in that sense. It’s just that you need to be careful about who you choose to-“

“Okay, mum, you need to stop.” Mia had clapped both her hands over her ears as she shot to her feet. “I cannot believe that you’re choosing to give me my first ever ‘sex talk’ during my first ever detention.”

Sally bristled, “Mia, this is as embarrassing for me as it is for you.”

“I don’t really see how that’s possible. And mum, you needn’t bother. I don’t… and especially about Hamish, that’s just gross.”

_To hell with tact!_ “So what the hell were you doing, sneaking around with him after hours? What was I supposed to think, Mia? That’s not you.”

Mia raised an eyebrow, “So you heard that I was with a guy alone in the lab, and that’s what you thought first? _Nice,_ mum!”

That made Sally blush, “Don’t do that. I was really worried about you. You know I’ve a horrible imagination. And you just said that you liked him.”

“Yes! As a FRIEND. Because he’s brilliant, a proper genius and a bit mental at the same time. I love spending time with him, because I’m never bored. He’s awesome at math and Chem. And he too wants to solve crimes like me when we’re grown up.”

_Oh God,_ Sally despaired inwardly. This wasn’t just a stupid pre-adolescent crush. It was far worse.

“And,” Mia continued emphatically. “He’s just a kid. He must not be older than nine, though he’s only a grade below me. That’s how clever he is.”

“I’m ten, actually,” came a high voice from the next room and Mia rolled her eyes. “This is a private conversation, Hamish,” she yelled. “Don’t butt in.”

Sally grinned at her daughter. How could she have ever thought that her daughter was that grown-up! “Come on, your new friend seems to be getting antsy. Introduce me.”

When Sally saw Hamish, she almost laughed out loud. Instead of the shifty eyed senior her imagination had conjured up, there was this pale, scrawny kid with knobbly knees and sharp blue-green eyes, a whole head shorter than Mia. He was also a peculiar shade of tomato red. Considering what Sally had accused him of, she wasn’t surprised.

“Okay, Sally, Hamish, I’m sorry for making stupid assumptions about you. I should have talked to you first-”

“It would not be the first time. But it is nice to see that you accept some of your mistakes.”

The familiar baritone made her freeze. She had not heard that voice in years and hearing it now instantly unleashed a wave of resentment and suppressed anger. _What the fuck was he doing here?_ Sally could feel her hands trembling.

“Hamish, your headmistress will see us now,” Sherlock Holmes said shortly before leading his son out of the room. It was only when the door had shut on the pair that Sally moved to follow with Mia.

 ***

“…and I hope that you realise that considering the extent of damage that has occurred, we have no choice, but to…Mr. Holmes are you even listening to me?”

Sally’s head whipped to the side to study the detective’s lounging form, before her eyes moved to the small boy. She already felt sorry for him. Breaking rules, blowing up a lab, it wasn’t hard to guess whose influence was already at work. “Stop it,” she hissed. “You’re making it worse.”

“Hardly,” Sherlock drawled, eyes fixed on a distant point above Miss Bradley’s head. “I’m just waiting for her to finish so that I may speak.”

Mia giggled and Hamish buried his face in his hands, as the Head’s eyes seemed to pop out with sudden fury at being spoken of in such a manner. “Yes, Mr. Holmes, what would you like to say?”

“Oh good,” Sherlock sat up straight, regarding the Head with his usual intensity. “My son and his friend have done you a huge favour. The beaker he used was unwrapped from a new batch that had arrived yesterday.”

“Which is all the more damaging as they selfishly ruined brand new equipment that…”

“Please do not interrupt. I thought you were done talking. As I was saying, I examined the scene of the crime-,” Sally snorted audibly. Sherlock ignored her. “- and I found this.” Sherlock placed a shard of glass on the table, dramatically.

The Head looked at it pointedly, “It’s a piece of broken glass.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “That glass isn’t heat tempered. After examining the glass, I went through the crate in the supplies closet. Either the Borosil Company has cheated you, or your shipment’s been switched with another one. In any case, my son’s experiment has saved you the trouble of having a dozen beakers explode simultaneously all over the lab.  So, I don’t think we’re responsible for any of the damages. On the other hand you owe both these children your gratitude if not an apology.” Sherlock paused to take a deep breath. “I think that’s all.”

***

Sally should’ve simply walked away with Mia. The freak wasn’t even looking at them, concentrating on texting something on his mobile. Sally tamped the irrational rage down. It had been years, she was a D.I. now, one the few at the Met who were not at the beck and command of Sherlock Holmes.

“Congratulations on cracking the Rhodes case, Detective Inspector. Although I must say that you were abysmally slow. You could’ve consulted me, but I assume your ego is more important than helping the victim.”

“HEY!” Sally gave a start as her daughter reacted before her, standing herself protectively in front of her mother. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

Sherlock’s nostrils flared but he stepped back, beckoning Hamish closer as he turned to leave. Sally’s hand tightened on her daughter’s shoulder and she was speaking before she could fully control her fury, “The high and mighty Sherlock Holmes hasn’t changed one bit, has he? I feel sorry for Hamish already. Not his fault that he’s already half delinquent with an arrogant rule-breaker like you leading the way. How did anyone ever let you have a kid, freak? Or did brother dearest grease the skids for you, the way he always does? What did he do, fake the psych eval report?”

Hamish felt a rush of intense anger, the kind even a bully like Michael had never inspired in him. He wanted to claw the woman’s eyes out for speaking to his father that way, but Sherlock’s grip on his wrist was bruising, his lips drawn into a thin line as he retorted back, “Yes Sally, not only did they let me have Hamish, but there was someone willing to raise him with me. Imagine that!”

Sally’s face lost all colour and she stood clinging to Mia as with a whirl of his coat, Sherlock led Hamish out.

***

Hamish did not hide or avoid Mia this time. In fact he stood waiting for her at the bus-stop to give her a piece of his mind about her mum. She didn’t turn up.

He spent every minute of his spare time, including the lunch hour stalking the library, the volleyball court, even the corridor outside the girl’s bathroom. When he was finally about to give up, he saw her leaving a classroom by herself.

Mia took one look at his red face and yanked him by the elbow into an empty classroom. Not that it mattered one bit. Hamish was in a screaming sort of mood.

But she beat him to the punch with a quiet gaze that belonged to a stranger, not to his friend Mia. All the words he was going to use flew out of his head in the light of that dispassionate gaze. He didn’t really know what to say.

Mia stared at him coolly. “It’s a right mess, isn’t it? Did your dad explain anything, why he felt the need to insult my mum to her face like that?”

The anger came flooding back. “Hey! Your mum insulted him first.”

Mia’s voice was a challenge, “He started it! I was there, all right. HE mocked her work. My mum’s work, her job means everything to her.  She’s proud of herself for being where she is and she’s bloody well earned the right.”

“Father was only stating facts, while your mum attacked him personally.”

“Oh yes! Your dad was all about keeping it professional. He was rude, disgusting, arrogant-”

“A freak?” Hamish couldn’t resist asking and Mia stopped cold. “Just like me, then. For people have been calling me that ever since I can remember. Then why did you ever want to be friends with someone like me?”

Mia swallowed tightly, “You’re not a freak.”

There wasn’t a trace of humour in Hamish’s laughter. “Are you sure? I’m rude, I publicly insult people I don’t like, reveal their secrets to anyone who’ll listen. I cannot tolerate your dim-witted friends. I’m not a nice guy, Mia. And I love my father exactly the way he is. So where does that leave us?”

“Well, the way I see it, we could keep fighting their fight, or we could try and figure out why they are the way they are with each other.”

“What!”

Mia gave a tired sigh. “That may have been a normal conversation for your dad. But I’ve never heard my mum speak that way to anyone before. You saw her before your dad entered the room, didn’t you? She was perfectly fine. There’s some history there that we know nothing about. There’s no point taking sides when we don’t even know what the argument was for. We need to find out why they’re so pissed at each other. I couldn’t dare ask mum yesterday, she was too upset. Taunting her about my biological father in front of me. You have to admit, that was a low blow.”

Hamish muttered, “That’s still loads better than her having to face my dad. He loses it completely when he gets mad. And I’ve heard him get mad when Uncle Lestrade had simply mentioned her name. I never realised that it was your mum.” He had made the connection, while pondering the interaction in his room yesterday. His eyes were miserable as he looked at his only friend. “Whatever it was, it must’ve been pretty awful. My dad never gets mad, not like that.”

“Uncle Lestrade? Is that D.I. Greg Lestrade? Woah, wait a minute! I thought you had a real Uncle?” Mia protested.

“Unfortunately, _he_ is definitely at the top of my father’s archenemy list. What? Why are you smiling like that?”

***

It was his day off. And he deserved a day off, a proper day off, not just an excuse for one, that he spent sitting in the office reviewing his team’s paperwork. He wasn’t expecting anyone when the bell rang as he was having his breakfast, which usually meant it was only one person, there was a murder somewhere and Sherlock bloody Holmes needed a minder.

He answered the door with some trepidation to find two faces he never thought he would ever see together, one bright, one scowling, staring up at him, before his god-daughter simply pushed past him to get inside. “We need to talk, Uncle Greg, preferably, over ice-cream.”

So much for his day off!

***

“Aren’t you supposed to be at home? It’s a Saturday.”

They were safely ensconced inside an ice-cream parlour with the children digging into their triple scoops with gusto. Hamish may have got Sherlock’s genes but he had surely inherited John’s appetite.

Hamish used the spoon to gesture towards himself and Mia in turns, “Library and extra volleyball practice. You assumed we would sneak out without an alibi?”

Lestrade rolled his eyes, “I’m so relieved that your plan to ambush me was so well thought out.”

Mia cleared her throat, and Lestrade knew she was getting down to business. “Why do our parents hate each other?”

Hamish pitched in, “And by hate, she means absolutely detest and loathe each other and barely stop themselves from killing each other on sight.”

Lestrade tried to deflect, “Come now, Hamish, your father has a tendency to bring out the worst in people. And from the sounds of the argument, he gave as good as he got.”

“Yes, but dad hates her too.” Before Greg could protest, he continued, “I heard him yelling at you that day, with the kidnapping case, Uncle Lestrade. Look, if you too wish to treat us like little kids who don’t need to know anything important, its fine. But please don’t lie to us.”

Lestrade looked into two sets of eyes that reminded him of two wholly different people. He had tried to end this pointless animosity for years and now he had the most unlikely allies. Unfortunately, there was a lot of ugliness involved, especially for Mia to deal with as Sally had shielded her completely from the past. Hamish had been through his share of grief with the revelation last year. The children deserved to know the truth and not just because of their parents. They had managed to find each other and become friends and their friendship was important to them. Now they could see an unknown shadow from the past threatening that bond and they were fighting back.

Greg realised that he had already made up his mind.

“It happened after the Reichenbach case...” he started, and though he was looking at Mia, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hamish pale and drop the spoon in the bowl.

He fervently hoped that their friendship would survive the revelation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abysmally slow updates, but unfortunately RL with its two jobs comes first!


End file.
